Vampires
History When Wisteria, Carmilla, and Josephine came to Ravencrest in 1911, intending for the nowhere little town as a rest stop, the internal politics of the town changed drastically. Wisteria, Carmilla's maker, managed to anger someone powerful enough to curse the three of them so they were unable to leave the town at all. What Wisteria did is still unknown, she isn't telling, but the three were firmly stuck in one place for the foreseeable future. So someone had to make plans so they could survive, provided the one who placed the curse didn't intend to kill all three of them outright now that they couldn't run. Carmilla did that, with her first daughter, Josephine's help. Carmilla got rid of the present administrator of the local school, and took his job for herself. Josephine arranged for some of the three's considerable accumulated wealth to be donated to the school as an anonymous grant, and after considerably touchy negotiations, the most powerful family in the town donated more. But more importantly for the Vampires, Carmilla endowed a sorority. A sorority of vampires. But as per the agreement with the local powers, their numbers were strictly limited and policed by the vampires themselves. Note: 'This remainder of this article deals primarily with the Ravencrest vampires. For those residing elsewhere, for example Skogshaven or Sena Island, see their individual pages. Life in Ravencrest for Vampires The girls in Delta Beta Zeta house were constrained from killing. They could feed, but killing their food was forbidden. If someone violated that they were ruthlessly eliminated and quickly. The vampires wanted to stay in the background. So killing was generally forbidden with rather draconian consequences if it was done. *'Rule one: Drink, but don't kill. Memories can be erased or edited, just don't leave a bloodless body behind once you've fed. *'Rule two:' Violate rule one and you die. *'Rule three:' Never drink from a Were. Any Were. *'Rule four:' Blend in. The vampires in Ravencrest don't kill, and are taught restraint from the start. Though the first few weeks after their change they tend to be ravenous and want blood all the time. In times past, some of the sisters who could leave the town collected blood for the new girls, but these days bagged blood from blood banks, or bogus blood drives is used. And the new vamp is confined until she has at least a minimum of control over the urge to feed. This confinement can be as short as a week, or as long as several months. It just depends on the newbie. Also, the vampires recruit from males at the university. They watch, consider, then invite prospects to their annual Halloween party, or bring them in privately, but usually at the house. Using magic, and some obscure potion, they transform the guys they chose into females as they drain them dry. But they also give blood back just before the prospective member dies. That begins the change from human to vampire, but with the spell and potion, the victim would come out as a female no matter what else happened. The Change The Change brings about three types of vampires. The normal everyday ones who function like a vampire should, these are the most common. Then there are Deviants and Sympathizers. Appearance The Vampires of Ravencrest are all women, all of which appear to be between 18-25 years old. They're sexy, young and gorgeous. They pride themselves on being the best looking things on campus. When turned into a vampire, its not uncommon for them to look nothing like their previous male self. Category:The Universe Category:Unseen Category:Vampires